This invention relates to a simulated baseball game.
There are available presently a wide variety of simulated baseball games. It is an object of this invention to provide a baseball game which more accurately simulates an actual baseball game than presently available baseball games. It is a further object of this invention to provide a baseball game which provides substantially all of the game situations encountered in an actual baseball game.